Moonlight
by A White Demon Love Story
Summary: Summer Swan just wants to be ordinary. To be normal. But when tragedy hits, Summer is forced to go and live with her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. How will she cope living among vampires and Werewolves? Will Bella find out that her cousin Summer is actually a Mermaid? How will this all unfold when the new born vampire army comes to Forks to kill the Cullens? Set in Eclipse.
1. Dark Beginnings

**Hey guys :D I started writing this story a little while ago but got side tracked by other interferences like school and this thing called assignments :C This fanfiction is a cross over between Twilight and one of my favourite Tv series called H2O just add water. If you haven't watched the show I recommend you do its AMAZING! The main Character in this fan fic is called Summer Swan, who is Bella's cousin. Their dads are brothers. Summer is a mermaid who knows about vampires and werewolves. She gets sent out to live in Forks after a tragic accident. What will this lead too? Set During Eclipse in the Twilight Saga. I hope you enjoy. I'm also currently working on another fan fiction called 'The Unexpected' which is a Greys Anatomy one, so If you are interested check that one out ;) xxx**

**Moonlight**

**Chapter 1 – Dark Beginnings**

**Song-Life Is Short by butterfly boucher**

What I would give to be ordinary. To live an ordinary life! To live, get married, have children, grow old and die peacefully. Sadly that isn't the case. I'm not ordinary an I never will be. That's probably why my mother left.

"Summer." My father spoke distracting me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered sighing.

"Did you hear about the killings going on in Seattle?" He asked placing the newspaper down on the dining table.

"No." I lied.

"Just promise me you won't go anywhere close to Seattle?" he said eyeing me with concern.

"Scouts honour." I replied. Another lie. That's all I did lately, lie. It was the only way I could protect him. If he knew the truth he would be in danger. He couldn't know what his daughter was. I didn't want him to leave me too.

I got up and washed my plate. "I'm going for a run" I spoke putting my sneakers on. "I'll be off to the hospital then, another late shift" he said sadly. "I feel I leave you alone too much" he spoke. "I don't mind being alone" I replied. He nodded grabbed his keys and went out the front door. I waited till I heard his car leave the street and grabbed out my cell. 'Be in the moon-pool in 15' I texted Sophia and Jazmine.

I raced to the forest ridge which is about an hour drive from Phoenix where I lived. But with my superhuman speed I'd get there in 10. Forest Ridge was a normal forest to anyone. But under the waterfall was a secret swimming passage to the moon-pool. No humans could hold their breath long enough to swim there. It was a 5 minute swim in human speed and the depth of the water plus the pressure meant no human would ever come here.

When I arrived at the waterfall my phone vibrated. Dad sent me a text. He's been doing that a lot lately. I knew I should of never taught him how to text. 'Finishing work early today, will explain later.' he sent. I was curious but it couldn't be that bad, could it? I shook my head and dived into the water.

When I came into the moon-pool Sophia and Jazz were already there. "Nice Tale" Jazz said. She knew I hated that. What a tess she was. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Sophia shook her head and laughed. "So Seattle tonight?" Jazz asked.

"We won't get attacked by vampires will we?" Sophia asked.

"We are the only ones who can stop them" Jazz spoke smirking. "

What about other vampires and Werewolves" I said.

"We are better than them" Jazz replied.

"We are Mermaids" Sophia Sung.

"Not just any mermaids, Royal Blooded mermaids" Jazz spoke proudly.

We all laughed. "What do you want to do in Seattle?" Sophia asked.

"Spy of some bloodsucking vampires" Jazz said making fangs with her fingers and looking like a total fool.

I laughed. "Didn't you spy on them yesterday?" Sophia asked.

"What!" I yelled.

"Whoops that's right I wasn't supposed to tell you" she said hiding it with a smile.

I didn't buy it. "Well... Spying is such a strong word. I would say observing information would better place it." Jazz spoke.

I sighed. So much for me being the leader. "What did you find out?" I asked.

"That they are an army of newborns created to kill another Coven of Vampires."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know I was hoping on kidnapping a vamp and getting him or her to tell us." Jazz said.

"You can't kidnap a vampire" Sophia said.

"I bet we could" Jazz said smirking again.

"If it means that we can solve the issue at hand and save lives, then it's worth a try" I said.

Jazz looked at me with excitement and Sophia looked worried but was fine with the plan. "We leave at 9.30pm. Meet outside my house by the ally" I spoke. They nodded. It was now 11.40 am. We all nodded and swam out racing each other to the surface. I dried myself within a few minutes and like magic I was me again. I was dry as a bone. Like I never jumped in. I still had clothing on that I was wearing. Luckily for us when we changed back we kept our clothes unlike werewolves. I laughed to myself. I said good bye to the girls and answer the vibrating phone from my pocket.

"Hello" I answered. "Where are you? You're not home." dad spoke with fright in his voice.

"I'm at forest ridge" I said.

"Why are you there" he asked.

"Why did you finish work early?" I asked with another question.

"I'll explain in the car" he said hanging up.

I just lifted rocks into the air with my telekinesis and let them travel far into the sir over the lake. I was bored waiting for my dad. At least I had the power of telekinesis to keep me dying of boredom. Sophia had the power to go invisible and walk through walls and power shields. Jazz could know anything about anyone from the touch. She could see your whole past, future and even your thoughts. We all had the power of super speed and strength and healing. Maybe that why our species has basically died out. We are threats. Too powerful. Well... That's what Jazz thought. Jazz was impulsive, dangerous and adventurous . You didn't want to mess with Jazz. She had long blonde curly hair, olive skin and dark green eyes. Sophia was completely different. She was sweet incident, caring but frighting if you threatened the ones she loves. She had light brown long wavy hair. Fair skin and ocean blue eyes. I on the other hand had dark straight brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes with fair skin. I didn't think was as pretty as them. I hear my dad pull up and I hopped into the car.

"Why were you here" he asked.

"I was hanging out with Sophia and Jazz" I said.

He nodded and started driving down the road. " So..." I started to say.

"I got the Brazil grant" he said smiling.

"What's that" I asked.

"The St Mather hospital over in Brazil is offering me big money to study the changes of white cells population counts. It's breakthrough research" he said sounding happy.

"Brazil" I said.

He sighed. "How would you like it if you spent the holidays in Forks with my brother Charlie, your uncle, and your cousin Bella?" he asked.

I was pissed. "No" I said sulking into my chair.

"You're 17 and Bella is only 18. It would be like camping when you were younger" he said.

"How long" I asked.

"Only 10 weeks" he said.

"I can't" I said.

"Why" he asked looking confused. I felt like saying because I'm a bloody mermaid and I need to help stop the vampire war zone going on. But I couldn't. Jazz and Sophia needed me.

"Just cuz " I muttered.

"Give me a reason" he said sounding pissed. I only could say one thing that would make him stay. I was being selfish. But he would never let me stay home alone for 10 weeks.

"Because your leaving me just like mom did" I said. It stared the water works just in Que. It took him by surprise.

"It's only 10 weeks, I'll be back I'll never leave you" he said looking depressed.

"That's what she said." I said. He was getting angry i was upsetting him, reminding him that his one true love never loved him.

"You're going end of story" he said angry.

I was running out of excuses. "You are never home, I'm always alone ever since I was little, work comes before me, I'm sick of it, and you're horrible father you're abandoning me!" I screamed at him. Something must have clicked. He turned to look and me and I saw tears running down his face. He was too concerned on me to focus on the road. "Dad" I yelled. But it was too late the huge two tone trailer truck crashed right into us. It happened so fast. The screeching sounds of the honking bleed my eardrums. Glass was flying everywhere stabbing my skin like bleeding arrows. The crunching metal made me turn inside out. With one final 'bang!' the car tipped over. I could feel my throat closing up glass stabbing me from the inside. My head burnt on fire. Everything was painted red. Then it went dark. My eyelids shut.

My eyes slowly fluttered open I could already feel myself healing. But I was still in shock. It took me a while to regain my focus. I was upside down. All I saw was blood. I turned next to me. A man covered in dripping blood his face swollen like a balloon. His leg sticking up in unnatural curve. No sound no heartbeat. "Dad" I yelled. I reached for my seatbelt and unhooked it. I feel onto the glass floor. I moved closer to my dad. Still couldn't hear a heartbeat. I managed to crawl out the passenger side of the car. It was painful getting up. I heard the sound of syringes. Two ambulances soon pulled up. I went to my dad and held his hand.

"What's your name" one of the ambulance officers asked.

"Summer" I said in a shaken voice.

"Is this your father" he asked. I nodded crying. "His name please?" he asked

"David Swan" I said shaking. He asked me questions while the other three officers got my father out of the car.

"What happened" he asked. "The truck drifted onto our side of the road" I sobbed. "One of the officers came out with two gurneys she forced me onto one and hurried my father into the other. The truck driver wasn't anywhere to been seen. The lady stuck some needle into my arm and I felt sleepy. She gave me three injections it took a lot to calm me down. I blacked out.

The bright white lights woke me up. I heard the beeping of a large machine Beside me and footsteps coming my way. I opened my eyes. There were plenty of tubes. This wasn't good. I wasn't fully human. I was healing too fast. My heart beating slower than humans and my DNA was completely different. Had they seen my tail? Am I going to end up as some scientific experiment frozen solid in the lab of the CIA. I was screwed! Majorly. Dad! He suddenly came to mind. I starting pulling out the tubes I had to see if he was okay then escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" a doctor's voice called behind me. She placed a firm grip to hold be down and called a nurse to cheek the tubes.

"I'm fine, I need to leave" I said.

"Summer I'm DR. Denman and you can't leave till I discharge you." She said giving me an evil look.

**There is chapter 1 :D I hoped you enjoyed it. Give me any feedback or reviews. xxx**


	2. Life Is Short

**Here is chapter 2 :D remember to keep reviewing :D Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

Chapter 2- Life Is Short.

"Do you ever feel like you're disappearing?"

-Meredith Grey

Song- Skinny love by Birdy

"I'm fine seriously I need to see my father" I almost screamed.

"You have healed fast almost completely, remarkable, it's a miracle" she said in a suspicious tone. Oh shit she knew something this was very bad.

"My dad" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry to inform you that on his state of injuries that the paramedics were not able to revive him" her tone wasn't sorry.

"Whattt" I mumbled through the tears. This could not be true. It wasn't! This was just some horrible dream! Yes a dream that felt so real!

"I'm truly sorry" she said looking back at the charts. She left the room. I've never cried so hard in my life. The pain was so overwhelming. I felt dead. Wanted to be dead to no longer feel this pain. I cried myself to sleep. When I woke I heard a soft snore coming from beside me.

"Charlie" I whispered. He snorted and woke up right away his eyes red. He must have been crying a lot too.

"Summer" he said trying to put on a smile. "The doctor said you can go home this afternoon" he said looking at me. But I knew he wasn't taking about MY home. He was taking about HIS home. I nodded and sat up. I didn't care anymore.

"Summer OMG are you okay" Sophia said running to hug me. Jazz slowly came in her knew the hospital wasn't a good idea for our kind. I didn't answer Sophia I just stared blankly out the window.

"I'll get you discharged" Charlie said.

"You can't stay can you?" Sophia asked. I shook my head. She started to cry. Jazz hugged her.

"We can visit, it's only a... What a 2 hour run at the most" Jazz said smiling me.

"I'll come and visit you at the moon pool every weekend" I whispered. They smiled. "Thursday night meet me at Seattle" I whispered.

"What" Sophia asked shocked.

"I think killing some vampires will help ease the raging pain I feel inside" I spoke. Jazz smiled and Sophia looked worried. After that Charlie walked in and the nurse came in and pulled all the tubes out. I got out and dressed into the clothes Charlie gave me.

"This is Bella's" he said. "I couldn't go into the house quite yet" he said. I could understand why, it was just too soon.

"It's perfect I said" Jazz and Sophia gave me a hug goodbye and Charlie helped me to the car.

"Renée is packing up your stuff and sending it downs to forks, she wanted to help" he said staring at me. I nodded and just breathed my way through the airport and onto the plane. I couldn't sleep the nightmare of the crash kept playing over and over in my head. I could have stopped it. If I was concentrating. If I said yes to Forks then he wouldn't have got distracted and he wouldn't have crashed. It was my entire fault. I woke when Charlie lifted me into his truck. I listened to the radio on the way there. Barely a word between us. Bella and I were really close until she got a boyfriend. I think his name is Edward. She hardly has the time for me now. When we reached the house I saw Bella waiting outside. She hugged me as soon as I hopped out. I said a brief hi grabbed my bags and headed upstairs. The study had now been converted into my bedroom. I threw my bags onto the ground and lay down onto the bed. Bella suddenly nocked on my door. But she wasn't alone.

"Can I come in" she asked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about my feelings. "No" I muttered back. She came in anyway. I plugged in my ear phones pretending i was listening to music when she opened the door. She walked in not sure in how to comfort me. My nose tingled as if a new scent entered the room.

"Hey" she said sitting down on the chair.

"You can come in Edward" she spoke. Great, more people trying to comfort me. Why couldn't I just be left alone? He entered. At that second I knew what that scent was. I was shocked. Words couldn't describe my surprise. My cousin was dating a Vampire! I noticed he was staring at me with his crimson golden eyes. Shouldn't they be red? I did hear about Vegetarian vampires who lived off the blood of animals. Apparently their eyes were a different colour. Maybe he was one of them?

"Hi" he said giving a smile.

I said "Hi" which had about no emotion in it at all. And took my Mobile and texted Jazz wondering if anything interesting is happening to take my mind off things.

"Do you want to talk?" Bella asked.

"No" I said not staring at her. I was pissed to the point of explosion of the fact she was dating a vampire. How stupid could she be? I could no longer stand the awkward silence.

"I'm going for a walk" I said getting up. I saw Bella starting to follow me.

"Alone" I said. She stopped and walked off to her Bedroom with Edward. I needed a swim to take my mind off things. For later tonight I'd be in Seattle. I wanted to crawl in a hole and just die! My emotions were all over the place. I felt so angry all the time. The worst part about being a mermaid was the enhanced emotions. Everything was one thousand times worse. I wish I could just turn it off and feel nothing at all.

I was only 8 when my mother left. I barley remembered her. I stopped jogging to take a breath. I felt the waterworks coming. I just sat there. On that rock. Crying for what seemed like a life time. It was too late to go for a swim now. It was getting dark. The forest was so quiet. Like all the animals were hiding, from something. I actually wished my mother had of been in that car instead of my father. It was horrible to think that. But there again she was a horrible person. Who could just abandon their family! I didn't know why my father never told me why she left.

One morning I just woke up and she was gone. Not a word since. My father was never the same after that. I found it strange how he never looked for her. He never dated someone else. It was always her. It didn't make sense.

I started to run back. Trying to run so fast that all the pain would just fall behind. thoughts of my mother always came to mind. I hated that. Ever since I became a mermaid. She is always in my thoughts and memories! I hate that! Why her? Why couldn't I've been normal and just died in that car crash. If my mother was anywhere she would probably be back in Greece where she met my father. She was Greek and I was half. I could speak the language. I used to swear at my father in Greek when I was angry. He only knew a few sentences. When I walked back into the house Charlie was there in the kitchen making something to eat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at me while biting into his food.

"I'm fine." I Said walking upstairs. Shutting the door behind me. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. The cracking sound at my window woke me up.

"Summer" I head someone yell. I pulled up the creaking window and looked down below. Oh thank god it was only Jazz and Sophia.

"Coming down" I said to them in a whisperer. But they could still hear me. I quickly shoved some pillows under my bed. Grabbed my leather jacket and with one giant leap I landed on the driveway with little more than a thud.

"Ready" I said raising my eyebrows.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sophia replied. With that, we travelled long into the dark distance. Forks looked so different at night. Somewhat beautiful. Everything was so peaceful. I was ready to kill some blood suckers tonight. My emotions were set on rage at this moment. We reached Seattle in about an hour. We stopped a few times worried that some humans would see us. Thank god they didn't. Or so I thought. We jumped onto a tall building and hid behind the air vents. I could already smell blood in the air. We were there waiting for about 2 hours nothing interesting happened.

"Haha I bet you again" Jazz called out after winning another match of paper scissors rock.

"You cheat" Sophia hissed.

"How" Jazz said smirking.

"You could see my moves" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh for god sake! Who cares" I said interrupting them" Then suddenly something caught my attention. The sound of a car screeching. Brought memories from the accident to my thoughts. You could hear the screams of the passengers as the blood suckers pulled them out.

"Wait" I said pulling Jazz down.

"What you are just going to let them die" she said angry.

"They are already dead!" I responded.

"They are either going to die or become vampires! " Sophia said in a whisper.

"What now then!" Jazz said looking straight at me.

"Look" Sophia said pointing to a dark figure appearing from the ally. All the vampires stopped. Like they were afraid. When the figure appeared near the car ripping off the door I finally got a good look.

"Oh" I gasped.

"What" they both looked at me impatiently.

"I've seen him before." I said in a whisperer.

"The Vampire?" Jazz asked in shock.

"Yes." I replied turning to face her, tears swelling up in my eyes.

**Remember to keep reviewing if you would like faster updates :D xxx what do guys want to see happen next? **


	3. How The Heart Grows Wicked

**Hey sorry for such a long update been busy with school and other stories to write. Thanks for all your Reviews :D and yes Cleo, Rikki and Emma will be in this fanfiction :) hope you still continue reading :D the more reviews the faster I will update! I hope you like this chapter :) **

Chapter 3 – How The Heart Grows Wicked

Song – Unarmed by Mariah McManus

* * *

The loud ringing of my alarm clock work me up with annoyance. I slammed my hand on snooze, I must have done that too hard because when I looked up it was completely smashed. "Crap!" I spat out. I would have to remember to replace it. Stupid mermaid strength.

"Summer?" I heard someone knock on my door.

"What!" I yelled.

"Would you like to go out for...you know...some lunch?" she asked nervously behind my door.

"Do I have too?" I moaned back still half asleep.

"Well...Alice asked if you wanted to come? She hates it when people don't accept her offers. Trust me!" She said.

"Fine whatever then. Be ready in an hour." I moaned back. The sooner this was over the sooner I could go for a swim to clear my mind.

"Cool." Bella said leaving.

I slowly stumbled out of bed and grabbed the closet pair of jeans and a leather jacket. I tied my favourite pair of converses on and quickly tied my hair in a messy pony-tail. I really didn't like living in Forks. I just wanted to go home. I guess I really didn't have a home.

"Ready." I said running down the stairs.

"Excellent!" A small pixie looking young lady said smiling. It was a tad creepy.

"Umm Summer, this is Alice." Bella said introducing us.

"Nice to finally meet you." Alice said extending her hand. I gasped with shock. Not another fricken vampire! Was this town a breading ground or what? I couldn't believe Bella was associating with these blood suckers. I would have to get her away from them before they killed her or even worse turned her into one of them!

"Hi." I awkwardly said placing my hands in my pockets. Her hand dropped awkwardly down to her side and she exchanged an awkward look with Bella. Bella just gave a little smile.

"I guess we better start going, the others will start wondering where we are." Alice said opening the front door.

"Others?" Bella and I both said in sync.

"Yeah, Jessica, Mike and the others. I invited them if you didn't mind?" Alice said looking at Bella.

"No...Its fine. Cool." Bella said awkwardly.

* * *

"Hey guys." Alice said as we walked into the cafe.

"Hey." they replied.

"This is Summer." Alice said grabbing me and shoving me in front of her to introduce me to their friends.

"She's Bella's cousin." Alice said smiling at them. They looked a little shocked at first then one guy smiled and stood up. "Hey I'm Mike. Its Great to meet you." he said shaking my hand. At least he was human. I swear I saw Bella roll her eyes when Mike got us with urgency to shake my hand.

"I'm Jessica." I young girl said smiling and flicking a piece of hair behind her ear. She couldn't take her eyes off Mike. She even looked a little jealous of Bella and I for having his attention.

"Bella never told us she had a cousin?" Jessica said slightly confused and slightly interested. I could tell she was the gossip girl of the bunch.

"You never asked." Bella said casually while sitting down next to a brown headed girl with glasses.

"I'm Angela by the way its a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling. I liked her the best so far she was polite but not in your face.

"Eric's the name." The Asian boy said waving.

"Nice to meet you all." I said trying to sound like I actually cared.

"Sit." Mike said getting up to offer me a seat next to him. Alice sat on the other side of Bella.

"So what to order?" Eric said breaking the awkward sclience the broke after awhile.

"I'll have a chicken burger with a garden salad." Angela said to the waitress.

"Ummm... I'll just have a Avardco salad." Jessica said. You could tell she was trying to diet. She didn't need too, she already looked like twig insect.

"Steak and chips." Eric and Mike both agreed on.

"Ill just have a coke and wedges thanks." Bella said smiling.

"I already ate." Alice said smiling at everyone. Of course she was a vampire they couldn't eat human food. It was strange how I found that humorous. I just laughed in my head.

"Summer what about you?" Mike asked me.

"Ummm I'll just have salmon and garden salad thanks." I said to the waitress.

"You like fish?" Jessica asked me.

"Yeah..." I responded awkwardly. I didn't want to say 'You know because I'm a mermaid and our diet mostly consumes of fish.'

"Fish is cool." Angela said easing the tension.

"Sooo...what embarrassing gossip do you have on Bella." Jessica asked laughing. Bella went bright red and tried to hide between the seats.

"Umm...she accidently went in the boys bathrooms once." I said smirking.

"Summer!" Bella said annoyed and embarrassed.

"Omg wow that's so funny!" Jessica said laughing.

"She also ate a worm when we were five." I said poking my tongue out at Bella.

"Ewww Gross!" Angela said making a face.

"That's so cool!" Mike said laughing with Eric.

"Please stop!" Bella said blushing.

"Make me." I said poking my tongue out at her and folding my arms. This is what she got for being stupid enough for dating a vampire.

"Yes Food!" Bella said changing the topic. She was grateful the our food quickly arrived and that we were all too busy stuffing our faces to continue the embarrassing stories of Bella's life.

"So how are you Summer. What is interesting about yourself?" Mike asked after a bite full of his steak.

"Nothing actually." I said. Another lie. I think being a mermaid is pretty darn interesting, but I didn't want to blab that secret out.

"I went to Rosemount High. I was a cheer leading and choir caption. I also had a part time job at library." I said trying to sound interesting.

"Wow cheerleader!" Angela said smiling.

"I see that your not uncoordinated like Bella then." Mike joked. Everyone laughed including Alice.

"Hey!" Bella said slightly hurt.

"So what do you like doing Summer?" Alice asked trying to get to know every detail about me.

"I like reading, playing sports...Just anything really." I said taking another bite of my salmon.

"Yeah Summer is good at sports. She won many awards in Water polo." Bella said proudly.

"Wow really! Do you do a lot of competitions then?" Jessica asked.

"Not any more." I said blankly. I wished Bella hadn't said that. Since I become a mermaid that was all impossible. I loved water polo. But I think having a tail now classifies as cheating. Unfair for the other players.

"How come?" Alice asked puzzled.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said taking another bite.

"Okay...then." Jessica said awkwardly.

"So Bella where is Edward?" I asked changing the subject for payback.

"He's..." Bella started to say nervously.

"Camping. He's on a camping tip with his brothers. My brothers." Alice said saving Bella. I found that strange and very untrue, unless that camping trip was in fact a hunting trip?

"Yeah." Bella said nodding.

"Brothers?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah Edward is her brother." Jessica said sounding jealous.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly.

"Mike could you pass me my drink please?" Jessica asked eyeing her glass of water on the table.

"Sure" Mike said smirking. He moved his hand to pick up the glass of water. It suddenly slipped out of his hands, they were too greasy from his steak. "Oh My God! I'm so sorry." Mike said as the water went all over my arm. I went into shock I couldn't see any more wipes left. My arm was soaking wet and everyone was starring at me. I didn't hesitate, I quickly got up and raced to the bathroom quickly locking the door shut behind me. I was just in time, because I second later my tail appeared.

"Great!" I moaned as my face slammed onto the cold surface. That was a close one. I hope they don't think too much of it. I looked around to see if there was any towels or things to dry myself with. "Nope." I said out loud looking around. All there was was toilet paper. "Well this is going to take awhile." I sighed.

"Summer are you okay?" I heard Alice outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine! Just cleaning my self up!" I shouted.

"Do you need help? I've got a spare top in the car." she said behind the door.

"I'll manage!" I yelled back, just for god sake hoping she wouldn't unlock the door.

"If you're sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Will just be a few minutes. Go back and eat. Seriously!' I said to her. I was starting to get annoyed with this obsessive hovering all the time. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Just tell me if you need anything? Anything at all." she said starting to walk away from the door.

"Okay!" I yelled at her. Thank god she was gone. For now. Now where was that toilet paper.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Then next chapter will explain about the vampire man in 2 and more back story. Please review. I love all you guys xxxx tell me what you want to see happen? I'm making it up as I go along so I may put some of your plots in it :D REVIEW! xxx**


End file.
